A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices.
A beam training procedure may be configured to steer a first directional antenna of a first wireless communication device, e.g., a beamforming initiator (BI), and a second directional antenna of a second wireless communication device, e.g., a beamforming responder (BR). The beam training procedure may be performed, for example, to establish a high throughout communication link between the BI and the BR, e.g., at an acceptable communication range between the BR and the BI.
The first and/or the second directional antennas may use high gain narrow beams. Each of the first and second directional antennas may be able to steer the beams in a large number of different directions. As a result, targeting the beams of the first and second antennas to establish the high throughout communication link may be relatively difficult.
Conventional beam training procedures for the millimeterWave (mmWave) Band require testing each pair of beam configurations, e.g., including a beam direction of each of the first and second antennas.
Accordingly, the beam training procedure may take a long period of time and may require testing a large number of beam settings.